Jurassic Marsh
|zombies = }} |Zombies = |Unlock = Using one World Key or US: $4.99 UK: £2,99 EU: 4,49€ TR: 10,49₺ |before = << |after = >>}} Jurassic Marsh is the tenth world in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that released in the 4.2.1 update on November 17th, 2015. Its sneak peeks Piñata Parties started on November 11th, 2015 and the soft release was released to Android on November 12th, 2015. The official update was released on November 18, 2015. As it name says, this world takes place during the Jurassic Era, long before the events of Frostbite Caves, where dinosaurs are still a reality. Although the lawn takes place on a swamp, water is not relevant here. Most of the plants found in this world seems to be primal versions of the Player's House plants. The premium plant released alongside Part 1 of Jurassic Marsh is Grapeshot. The environment modifier of this world are the dinosaurs. They do not act as classic zombies neither are classified as, since there is not any interaction between dinosaurs and plants (except Perfume-shroom). They only interact when zombies (regardless of type) passes by them. The current dinosaurs are Pterodactyl, Stegosaurus, and Velociraptor. Levels There is a total of 16 levels to play as well as introducing three new plants and nine new zombies. Main levels Gallery JM World icon locked.png|Jurassic Marsh world icon while locked JM World Icon unlocked.png|The Jurassic Marsh world icon after unlocked JM World Preview.png|The Part 1 preview JM World 1.png|The first part of the level select screen JM World 2.png|The second part of the level select screen JM World 3.png|The third part of the level select screen JM World 4.png|The fourth part of the level select screen JM World 5.png|The fifth part of the level select screen JM Constructor Imps.png|The constructor Imps at the end of Part 1 map JM World Glitched.png|The level select screen with black background glitch Mesazoic Marsh Teaser Lawn.png|Teaser Piñata Party lawn Jurassicmarshlawn.PNG|The lawn Theonethatkilledthemall.png|Day 15 note JurrasicMarshWorldPreview.png|Jurassic Marsh world icon Jurassicmarshtravellog.png|Travel Log quest background for Jurassic Marsh Jurassicmarshtile.png|Jurassic Marsh tiles Videos Plants vs Zombies 2 - Jurassic Marsh OST|World OST Plants vs. Zombies 2 Jurassic Marsh Part 1 Dev Diary-1|Part 1 development diary Plants vs. Zombies 2 Jurassic Marsh Part 1 Trailer|Part 1 trailer Walkthrough :See Jurassic Marsh/Walkthrough. Trivia *Jurassic Marsh is the farthest back in time the player can go, as the events of this world, presumably, took place in the Jurassic period, long before the events of Frostbite Caves. **This is confirmed by Penny, who states that they have gone to approximately 153 million years before the present day. *Part 1 plants all start with a letter P. *If Big Wave Beach's world icon is compared with Jurassic Marsh's, they seem to have the exact same volcano, hinting that there was a connection between the two. **This connection may be strengthened by the fact that both worlds feature water in some way. *The lawn of Jurassic Marsh has a skeleton of a dinosaur, similar to the one on the unsodded Player's House lawn. *A world similar to this world first appeared in Plants vs. Zombies: Timepocalypse, albeit with no name and no zombies. *The zombies' foreheads share the same appearance as the Frostbite Caves zombies' foreheads. *The zombies' limbs are bulkier than the other worlds' variants. **It is unknown if the Frostbite Caves variants have these bulky limbs, due to the heavy clothing the Frostbite Caves variants wear. **The special zombies in Frostbite Caves do not have these bulky limbs, however, with the exception of Troglobite. *Observing the teaser Piñata Party lawn, it bears a strong resemblance to the cartoon show The Flintstones. *The former name in French, "Mésozoïque Park" is a reference to the Jurassic Park franchise. *The Day 15 note appears to be one of the planets from Far Future, only green. **It is also the only note that is not a document of any kind. *Jurassic Marsh, Lost City, and Frostbite Caves are the only worlds not to introduce plants from the first Plants vs. Zombies. *This is the first world to have two flags in Day 1. *It is the first world since Far Future to introduce a special zombie on Day 1. *It is the second world with animated lawn mowers, the first being Frostbite Caves. *Jurassic Marsh actually has present water, making it a real marsh-like area. However this water is only present as a background, and does not affect anything on the lawn. *Despite taking place in an era where no humans exist, zombies are shown which we assume are "undead humans". This fact is referenced in Jurassic Gargantuar's Almanac Entry. *It's original planned name was "Mesozoic Marsh". **This makes it the fourth world to have it's name changed during development, the others being Big Wave Beach, Frostbite Caves, and Neon Mixtape Tour. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 areas Category:Jurassic Marsh